just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare on Just Dance City 2: Freddy's Revenge
A Nightmare on Just Dance City 2: Freddy's Revenge is a movie, based on A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. NOTE: It is rated R due to Intense Violence, Gore, and Blood Characters *What Is Love (Main Protagonist) (Brian Froud) *Wherever I Go (Secondary Protagonist) (Khary Payton) *Sorry (Scott McCord) *JDM Rock (Drew Nelson) *JDM Nightclub (Dan Petronijevic) **Freddy Krueger (Main Antagonist) (Robert Englund) Plot Five years after Freddy Krueger's apparent defeat, What Is Love's family have moved into the Wherever I Go's abandoned home. What Is Love, has a nightmare about being stalked by a killer on a school bus. He wakes up and attributes the dream to the unusual heat in the room. What Is Love goes to school with his friend Wherever I Go, whom he is interested in romantically, but is too shy to flirt with him. After getting into a fight with JDM Rock and JDM Nightclub during gym class, Sorry calms them down and makes them stay after class and they become friends. Wherever I Go comes to visit What Is Love after school and they discover a diary from JDM Hip Hop detailing his nightmares, which are strikingly similar to What Is Love's. Small fires happen around the house, which culminates in the spontaneous combustion of their pet birds. What Is Love's father accuses him of sabotage. The following night, What Is Love has a nightmare where he encounters Freddy, who tells What Is Love to kill for him. The dreams grow more intense and What Is Love unsuccessfully attempts different measures to keep himself awake. He eventually begins wandering the streets at night. One night, What Is Love is caught by Sorry when ordering a drink and is made to run laps at school as punishment. After sending What Is Love to the showers, Sorry is attacked by an unseen force that drags him to the showers. What Is Love vanishes into the steam and Freddy emerges, killing Sorry by slashing his back. Later, What Is Love is horrified to see the glove on his hand. He is escorted home by police after being found wandering the streets naked, and his parents begin to suspect that What Is Love may be on drugs or mentally disturbed. Wherever I Go takes What Is Love to an abandoned factory where Fred Krueger worked, but they find nothing there. The following night, What Is Love goes to Wherever I Go's pool party and they dance in the cabana. Afterwards, his body begins to change and he leaves in a panic. He goes to JDM Nightclub's house, confesses to killing Sorry, and instructs JDM Nightclub to watch him as he sleeps and to stop him if he tries to leave. When JDM Nightclub eventually falls asleep, Freddy emerges from What Is Love's body and kills JDM Nightclub. Freddy then changes back to What Is Love, who finds himself looking at Freddy's reflection in JDM Nightclub's mirror. He flees before JDM Nightclub's parents enter the room. Returning to Wherever I Go's house, What Is Love tells him what is going on. Wherever I Go realizes that What Is Love's terror is giving Freddy his strength, but he cannot stop fearing him and transforms again. He locks his parents in their bedroom and attacks Wherever I Go, but realizes he cannot harm him due to What Is Love's influence. He goes outside, where he begins to slaughter the partygoers. Wherever I Go's father emerges with a shotgun, but Wherever I Go stops him from shooting Freddy, who escapes in a ball of flame. He drives to the factory, facing sudden nightmares and having to control his fear before confronting Freddy. He pleads with What Is Love to fight Freddy, but Freddy's hold is too strong. When Wherever I Go confesses his friendship for What Is Love and bites Freddy, What Is Love begins to fight back. Freddy combusts and turns to ash, from which What Is Love emerges. Later, as What Is Love, Wherever I Go, and JDM Rock are taking the bus to school, What Is Love begins to notice similarities to his original nightmare and panics. After Wherever I Go calms What Is Love down, JDM Rock says that it is all over just before Freddy's clawed arm bursts through his chest. Freddy laughs as the bus drives into the field, just as in What Is Love's first nightmare. Category:Movies Category:A Nightmare on Just Dance City